


Hunting (With) Corvidae

by Katiyanna



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Dead Cayde-6 (Destiny), Destiny Lore, Drunk Sex, Exo Anatomy (Destiny), F/M, Game: Destiny 2 Spoilers, Game: Destiny 2: Beyond Light DLC, Gen, Guardian Uldren Sov, Multi, Named Ghost (Destiny), Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Survivor Guilt, Tangled Shore, The Last City (Destiny), The Tower (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiyanna/pseuds/Katiyanna
Summary: Niph is an Awoken Hunter struggling with life after loss. Clinging to her Ghost, Wick, for emotional support, she encounters The Crow and her symptoms worsen as she spirals into a path of self-destruction following moral dilemma after moral dilemma. She tries remaining neutral but finds herself torn between the expectations of fellow Guardians and her impulsive nature.
Relationships: Female Guardian & Uldren Sov, Female Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny), Female Guardian/Uldren Sov, Guardian & Uldren Sov, Guardian/Guardian (Destiny), Guardian/Uldren Sov, Original Awoken Character(s) (Destiny)/Original Human Character(s), Uldren Sov/Original Character(s), Uldren Sov/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Trail of the Hunted

Niph was thankful for the mask on her face as her eyes watered. Although she usually in control of her emotions she couldn’t betray the sinking emptiness as she heard Spider speak. “Hey, maybe we should-“ she quickly grabbed her Ghost, holding her tightly in her hand so as to silence her. “Fine. I’ll assist in making sure Xivu Arath’s hold on the Tangled Shore goes no further. I’ll hunt her High Celebrant.” Spider stared at her curiously, not used to Guardians being so aggressive with their Ghosts. He shrugged it off, dismissing Niph with a hand. “Very well. Speak to Crow, and let me know if you want to make another deal. My wares are always open to you.”

Niph turned and walked out of the hideout, releasing Wick from her palm. “Hey! What was that all about!?” The little Ghost’s Gyro Shell rings spun around her furiously. Before she could say anything else Niph returned them to orbit, needing a moment away from Spider’s prying eyes and ears.

She took off her helmet, wiping away the tears that came with her sobs. Wick’s anger turned to concern and she hovered close to her Guardian. “Oh, Niph, I’m sorry, I… Are you okay?” Niph shook her head and placed her head in her hands. “How can you even ask that? You were there, Wick, you were the one who saw Sundance, you were there when I held Cayde, when I pointed the gun at Uldren and-“ “Okay, okay.” Niph took a deep breath when Wick interrupted her, realizing she’d been spouting words incoherently. “I understand. I know. I’m… I’m so sorry, Niph.”

The Awoken Hunter peered through her fingers at the Reef. It was an awful place that gnawed at the back of her mind, somewhere she actively avoided when she could. Niph was born here, once, very long ago in a past she no longer recalls. Now it was filled with an uncanny familiarity despite it being almost entirely wiped from her mind and it filled her with dread and resentment for the new life she lived. Now, it seemed, that was only going to get worse.

“Would it help if I told you that the Traveler works in mysterious ways?” She shook her head. “Okay, then we can wait. We’ve been working for weeks, we could use a break. Should I take us home?” Niph looked briefly at her Ghost before resuming her intense study of the Reef. “No.” She stood, transmatting her helmet back on. “My emotions haven’t stopped me yet. I don’t want to make a habit of it now, either. Best face my demon sooner rather than later.” Wick chose to gloss over her obvious lie, instead emitting a small mechanical drone as her processor took in what she said. “Don’t you mean demons? Plural?” Niph smiled at her, despite it all she adored her overly-analytical Little Light. “No, I don’t.”

Niph gave a small wave to Spider as she passed. She’d opted to complete a few bounties to cool off, after all, there’s nothing like leaving a trail of bodies from Sorik’s Cut to Thieves’ Landing to help relax. She saw Uldren- _Crow_ \- and inhaled sharply. He nodded to her before speaking. “The Reef’s sky has holes in it… and the whole system’s in chaos. Of course, Xivu Arath decided now was the right time to corrupt herself an army. We call them Wrathborn. Most of them are Eliksni, like Spider. Others… hmph, well. Spider wants the lines of Glimmer open, Hive god or not. Asked me to help you deal with Xivu Arath’s High Celebrant. Apparently, the Guardians of the Last City are old friends of mine. But… I don’t remember you.” Chills went down her spine. The Uldren she knew was still there despite it all. The impeccably clear speech, the eloquence befitting a prince, and the slight disdain in the trail of every word he spoke. She had him etched into her memory for the rest of her life, yet he could not remember her at all.

Niph zoned out for a moment, reliving everything again within her head as she had been for the last half hour. “Don’t take this the wrong way but it’s…. nice to be working with another Lightbearer.” She felt sick, like there was an empty pit in her stomach and a frog in her throat, but she took the lure to his right and turned to walk away. Not feeling particularly talkative, she gave him a slight nod as she left.


	2. Trepidation

Niph knew, somewhere, in the back of her mind, that she dissociated through the entirety of the first Wrathborn Hunt, even if she wouldn’t consciously admit it. This had to be a trap, right? Uldren- _no, Crow_ \- had to remember. She didn’t remember her past life, but she’d been dead a long time before Wick found and resurrected her. Crow had to remember, didn’t he? Every time he was on the comms during the hunt she jumped, thinking that this was it. She’d finally fallen into the trap, that the memory loss was a ruse for him to lure her to her impending death. Or even, perhaps, that she’d outlived her usefulness to Spider and he hired Uldren to get rid of her. She’d been solo for so long that a difficult mission was of no concern, but this hunt kept her on edge for the entirety of its duration. But, she finished. She completed the hunt and, after some hesitation, she did it again, and again. After the third Wrathborn Hunt she was ready to leave. To go home, to a bar in the Last City and drink herself into a stupor.

“Wait, Lightbearer, before you go, can we talk?” Niph turned, Wick in hand and ready to transmat to orbit. She nodded at her Ghost and stepped back towards Crow. “Yes?” His response came as a faint half-smile. “That’s the first word you’ve said since we met. But, um, well…” He quickly looked around, pointing at the bounties posted above his station. “I was wondering if you wanted any bounties. You haven’t looked at them at all.” Niph raised an eyebrow underneath her mask, stepping toward the board. She brushed by Uldr- _Crow_ \- and grabbed a couple of Hive-related bounties she could run off and quickly complete in the Jetsam of Saturn. “Hive bounties, interesting. I’ve found that Thrall are more expendable to the Hive than bullets.” “Yeah, definitely seems that way. Is that all?” Crow looked down at her, just barely unable to hide his discomfort in having someone in his personal space. “For now. I’d really like, to, um, talk, but, I’ll leave you to your bounties for now.” This Uldren was different, after all. In spite of everything, he stumbled on a few words and seemed almost… Demure. She nodded and turned, walking swiftly out and taking her speeder to go kill some Hive.

“What the hell was that!?” She screamed at her Ghost while ramming her rifle bullets through a group of Thrall. Wick knew she was overreacting and spiraling into a panic attack, but reassurance was the only thing she could offer. “I, I don’t know. But he’s a New Light! He’s probably just curious about what that means, just like you were!” Niph slammed her knife into a Knight and shot a grenade at a small group of Acolytes. “No, he probably remembers and wants to kill me.” Wick groaned in her ear. “Literally _nothing_ he’s done or said implies that. And before you complain, I understand your… hesitation. I know how stressful it is for you. Losing Cayde brought up everything that happened to your Fireteam, but you can’t live your life in fear. If you’re hurt, I’ll heal you. If you die, I’ll resurrect you. If anyone comes after you, you’ll give them hell, and if they come after me you’ll give them double. I know it’s difficult, but we’re a team, and we’ve got this no matter what’s going on in your head.” Sighing, Niph nodded and summoned her Ghost. “Okay, good. Now let’s go to Crow and turn in these bounties.” Soaking in her last bit of reassurance, Niph got on her speeder.

“Hi.” Niph introduced herself, walking up to Crow. “Hello. Finished the bounties already?” Niph nodded, prompting him to take the bounties. “So…” He started, crossing his arms and leaning back against his desk. He stared intently at his feet, not knowing what to do or say. “So?” She urged him, leaning on the wall to the right of Crow’s workstation. “I’m… not really sure about anything. Where to start, what to ask. Spider has told me bits and pieces, but he’s not the most knowledgeable on Lightbearers. Eliksni, on the other hand, I could spend a whole week listening to him talk about if he wasn’t so intent on his business. But, I’d like to know more about… those like me.” Niph took a deep breath. “Alright, sure, I’ve got time. What would you like to know?” He gave a half-smile, uncrossing his arms and resting them on the desk behind him. “Well, for a start, do you have a name? I know some- most?- Lightbearers don’t know their past life, but surely you have... some sort of distinction between each other?” Niph stood up straight, “Oh, right, I’m sorry,” she spoke while pulling down the hood of her cloak and transmatting her mask off, “I guess I never did properly introduce myself… My name is Niph. I don’t recall my life before the Light found me, either. But I’m here, thanks to Wick, who you’ve sort-of-met while we were searching for Osiris.” Glint popped up from behind Crow at the mention of Wick, looking around briefly before seeing she wasn’t there and quickly disappearing back behind Crow. Niph thought it odd, but dismissed the idea when she saw his Lightbearer’s reaction.

Uldren- _Crow, damn it_ \- raised his brows. He seemed, well, not necessarily surprised but certainly as though he’d stumbled upon something unexpected. “You… You’re Awoken, too.” Niph, despite her anxiety, chuckled. Everything that’s happened and her lavender skin and hair is what he prioritizes. “Well, yes, obviously.” He cleared his throat, “Sorry, I’ve only really interacted with Eliksni and other less than pleasant Lightbearers, so it’s, uh, interesting. To finally meet another Awoken, I mean.” Niph nodded. “What else?” “Would you like a chair? I have many questions and don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” She nodded again, and he held up a pointer figure as if to tell her to wait and disappeared behind a pillar. He brought back two stools, and despite internal protests and not wanting to be here longer than required, reluctantly grabbed one and sat with him at his desk.

“I’m curious about a lot of things, I appreciate your time.” “As a Lightbearer you learn that time is both terribly important and that you have a surplus of it.” “I agree. It’s tedious, though. Dying has lost its novelty. I much prefer surviving.” Niph felt a bit uncomfortable at the comment and chose to gloss over it. “So, what’s on your mind?” He shuffled in the stool, uneasy. “I don’t know where to start. How about the Last City? What exactly… is it? What’s there?” “Everything. Food, clothes, entertainment. Personally, I prefer the bars.” “Oh! We have one here, too… Sort of. Run by the Eliksni. It’s terrible.” Niph laughed at the comment on quality, “I bet! To be fair, the type of alcohol it takes to get Lightbearers properly drunk isn’t exactly pleasant.” “Anything has to be better than the engine coolant the Eliksni serve.”

Crow had dozens of questions. About Lightbearers as a whole, Guardians, Awoken, Humans, Exos; anything and everything. Niph had managed to relax, but many questions couldn’t be comfortably answered due to hints about his past. She avoided what she could, but when he asked her age she found it particularly difficult. She didn’t want to mention that she’d been alive for the exile of a Warlock Vanguard and the death of her two own Hunter Vanguards in fear he would question what happened to them all. She gave a vague answer about not truly knowing, which was true as she hadn’t been keeping track, and led the conversation towards the Hive. She explained The Book of Sorrows, or, at least, gave him a lengthy summary. She filled in more detail about the ascension of the Hive gods and their deals with the Ahamkara as it would be valuable information. After all, they were hunting Xivu Arath’s High Celebrant, and the more information you have on a war god the better.

After a long conversation, Wick popped up and interrupted. “Hey, sorry to cut in, but you’re receiving a message from Echo-4.” Niph nodded and stood from the stool, grabbing her helmet. “Apologies, Crow. I’m afraid I have some urgent business to take care of.” He half-smiled at her, it was the only show of appreciation or happiness he seemed to be capable of, and nodded. “Thank you. I really appreciate your time and… insight.” “I’ll see you again after my next Wrathborn Hunt. Goodbye.” “Take care.” She swiftly transmatted herself into her ship, eager to fly home.


	3. Comradery

“What urgent business is a meeting with your friends?” Wick could be so condescending when she wanted, especially in response to Niph’s little white lies. “The type of urgent that gets me away from Uldren Sov before I say too much. Also, the kind of urgent that gets me drunk so that I can finally get some peaceful rest.” Niph transmatted her armor off while grabbing a random dress from her civilian wardrobe. It was a comfortable black turtleneck bodycon dress, a little warmer than was pleasant when drinking, but good enough since she was already running late. She looked around her barracks room, making sure that everything was in its place before looking back to Wick. “Ready to go?” “Yep. I have all of your clothes organized as well as your Glimmer.” Niph smiled at her Ghost and headed for the door. “Well, then, let’s not keep the group waiting.”

The Brass Thorn was always busy on Friday nights. Besides being the bar nearest to the Tower, it was a very short walk from the only Guardian-exclusive club in the City. Most would get to the bar early, before Club Nova Bomb opened their doors late in the evening, and then transfer over to party until the early hours of dawn. Owned by an elusive, and probably rich, Warlock, it was the most unforgivingly loud business in the Last City, and Niph’s fine-tuned Hunter ears generally steered clear of it.

As she walked in, she struggled to find her friends in the disarray of pre-gaming Guardians until a loud whistle from Echo-4 and his familiar bright red eyes eventually led her to them. “Hey, guys! I’m so sorry I’m late.” “It’s all good!” The massively built Titan opposite the empty seat stood from the table, nearly spilling all of the drinks, and wrapped his arms around Niph. “Fuck, Robin, I’ve missed you, too, buddy, but if you keep squeezing me like this I’m gonna explode.” He let go of her with a throaty laugh and sat back don next to Maddox, who gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. “We know you’re a Crucible legend, babe, but try not to kill the few friends we have.” Sitting next to Echo, the Exo handed Niph a glass of liquor. “Told the bartender to surprise you with whatever liquor is the closest thing to illegal she’s got. Gave me a wink and said she understood, which was either an attempt at flirting or a hint that this may in fact _not_ be legal, but I didn’t read into it too much.” Niph wrapped an arm around the Exo as she took her first sip. “And here I thought you Warlocks are _supposed_ to be overanalytical!” He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. What happened to you? You’re usually here earlier than the rest of us.” “Yeah, well, you guys as a Fireteam are late to everything so that’s not particularly surprising.” “Still, Niph,” the Hunter across from Echo piped up while their boyfriend took Niph’s hand, “we thought you went on another suicide mission. You’ve gotta keep us in the loop.” Robin squeezed her hand. “Maddox is right, Niph. Me, Maddox, and Echo-” “Maddox, Echo, and I.” Echo interjected. “Whatever. Me, Maddox, and Echo may be a Fireteam but you know we’ve always got your back. We care about you.” Niph sighed and downed the rest of her drink. The Titan frowned and took a sip of his own fruity cocktail. “By the Light, I don’t know how you drink that.” She smiled and winked at him. “An ironic dislike of being alive despite being a Guardian.” Maddox shook their head. “Anyway, I’ve told you time and time again and taking better care of myself than I was. Yeah, I work my ass off in the field, but that’s because I like it. Actually, most of what I’ve been doing lately is way more lax.” Echo’s processors whirred while he took a swig, “Do tell.”

She waited while Maddox ordered another round before turning back to her friends. “Honestly, it’s kinda on a need-to-know basis. That being said, still gonna tell you, but I need it not to leave this table.” In unison, the Fireteam raised their drinks and said, “Guardian’s honor!” “Well, then, I’ve had a chat with Spider…” “Gross, that sleazebag? This can’t be good.” Maddox crossed their arms and stared at Niph. “Don’t be too quick to judge… Me, I mean. Absolutely spot-on with Spider, but that’s not the point. Anyway, turns out Xivu Arath is planning some bullshit and I’m helping Spider purge the Tangled Shore and lure out her High Celebrant… With some assistance.”

“ARE YOU FINALLY BUILDING A NEW FIRETEAM?!” Robin slammed his hands down on the table, eyes gleaming and smile wider than a Hive-o-Lantern’s. “No, no, no, no, no. I am definitely not. It’s just a new Lightbearer that popped up on the Tangled Shore. But please, guys, stop worrying, I don’t _need_ a new Fireteam. Plenty of Hunters work alone and just because I _used_ to have one doesn’t mean I need a new one.”

Robin drew in a breath to argue, but Echo cut him off. “Hold on, hold on. ‘Lightbearer?’” “Yeah, what about it?” “You mean to tell me you found a rogue Lightbearer and didn’t try to introduce them to the Vanguard, to become a Guardian?” Niph sighed. “Well, yes. But, I swear to you all it’s for good reason. Although I would, in fact, like to see Guardian numbers increase, not every Lightbearer has to be a Guardian, and finding one doesn’t mean we have to turn ourselves into a one-man recruitment drive.”

“While I have to disagree on your last point,” Maddox paused to let Robin snake his arm around their shoulders in an awkward attempt to get closer, “if you say it’s for the best, I trust you. Always.” “Thanks, Maddox, it means a lot to me.” Robin raised his glass. “Here’s to wonderful friends and the pursuit of adventure for our dear Niph!” The rest of the table clanked their glasses and sat quietly enthralled at Niph’s tales the Wrathborn Hunts and the vague and fascinating newly risen Hunter.

A few hours, and a couple too many drinks, later, the group found themselves alone and altogether too drunk in the bar. “By the Traveler, I don’t know how I’m going to get to our room!” Despite some slurring, everyone understood Maddox and Robin nodded to them. “We can,” Niph paused to hiccup, “stay in my room. I need an excuse to finally use my pull-out couch.” Robin giggled, “Ay, the couch may pull out, but I don’t!” Maddox groaned at their boyfriend’s poor joke. “Baaabe, nooo.”

Niph and Echo walked slowly behind Robin and Maddox, watching the Hunter try to keep their comically larger boyfriend from falling over. “Man, those two are just too cute, eh, Echo?” “Mh. Quite a pair of lucky humans.” “Y’alright? Sound a little, uh,” Echo shook his head during her pause. “Yeah, just a little jealous, I guess. Few of us are as lucky as they are.” Niph nodded her head vigorously. “Absolutely! I agree! Guardians are so busy it’s difficult to find a connection like that. ‘Specially one where you work together, too!”

Niph’s head craned back as they got to the Tower, straining her eyes to look at the barracks. It was a shame that there was an elevator up to the Courtyard but from there they had to take the stairs up to the barracks rooms. Newer Guardians filled in the higher rooms so naturally Niph, as the oldest, had the most easily accessible one.

Once Wick unlocked the room, Robin fell onto the bed, dead asleep. Maddox mouthed a silent sorry to Niph, who quickly brushed it off and began assembling the pull-out bed on the couch. “Well,” whispered Echo, “hope you don’t mind sleeping next to a tin can.” Chuckling, Niph threw down some pillows and blankets. “Not at all. S’long as you don’t stab me with your pointy bits.” For the first time since his rebirth, Echo was happy to be an Exo. Otherwise, his blush would’ve lit up the whole room.


	4. Mourning

Yawning and shaking out her asymmetrical bob, Niph slowly sat up and adjusted her dress. She looked to her bed, which was empty by now, but there was some shuffling in the kitchenette. “’Morning,” she tiredly exhaled, standing to find Echo making coffee. “Good morning. I know Wick can heal you better, but I figured you might still appreciate some coffee.” She slowly wobbled over to a bar stool, grabbing the mug from him. “Mh, you’re a saint, Echo, thank you.” She pulled out her Ghost and nodded to her, ready to get rid of this nasty hangover. “Where’d they run off to?” She gestured vaguely at the bed. “Left an hour ago, they had an early morning Crucible match.” “Ah, is Maddox participating or cheering on this time?” “Cheering. Playing against, or even with, Robin can be terrifying. I don’t blame them for opting to watch.” Niph lifted her head from the coffee and nodded. “Fair. Never particularly enjoyed it myself.” “But you did participate, quite a bit if memory serves me correct. Your Warlock was a beast, and you tore through everything so I can see how it could get tedious.” “Right, and the thought of the entirety of the Last City streaming it isn’t appealing.” Echo make a whirring sounds in agreement before sitting next to her.

“Actually, Niph, I was hoping to speak with you.” “Oh? Sounds like I’m in trouble for something.” “It was in reference to Yang and Nylian.” Niph groaned something guttural, tired of these conversations. “I’m exhausted of talking about them. I’ve said everything I can.” The Exo turned to her and laid a hand on her back. “But you’re still struggling. We still see it, all of us. They were amazing people, even better Guardians, but you, you’re… You’re not moving forward, Niph. Losing the man you love and your best friend is never easy but you can’t let it eat away at you forever.” She set her coffee down and put her head in her hands. “I know. But I don’t want a Fireteam again. I just want to work alone.” “Because you’re afraid of losing someone again?” She wiped away the pooling wetness in her eyes, “I lose everyone, Echo. Nothing is going to change. We may be healed, resurrected, live for centuries. Sooner or later, though, it’s going to happen. When it does, I don’t want to leave anyone behind to struggle as I did. A piece of me died with Andal, Cayde… But with Yang and Nylian I was completely wrecked. Vanguards, as much as it sucks, are targets, but losing your Fireteam while you’re with them, it’s… It’s a different kind of pain altogether too mortifying.” His arm caressed her back in what little comfort his Exo-skeleton could provide, unable to properly comprehend what she’s been through but empathizing all the same. “You can not let your fear let you abandon hope and keep going on these missions yourself. Wick isn’t going to lay down cover fire when you get your ass kicked in the field, celebrate victories with you when you narrowly defeat the enemy in a difficult position. Sooner or later you’re going to have to work _with_ someone.”

By now Niph’s head was on the table, exhausted and depressed. She knew he was trying to comfort her, but it just made all of her anxieties worse thinking about it. She didn’t _want_ to work with anyone and the inevitability of having to do so was not as comforting as he might have hoped. Echo’s Ghost popped up in front of him, mentioning some vague sort of summons from Ikora in Warlock code. Transmatting his gear back on, he stood to leave. “Niph, please, just think about it. Go on a couple of Zavala’s Strikes. Run a crucible match, hell, a Gambit match if you’re up to it. Just do something, with someone, and get back out there. It has been years since you’ve interacted with a new Guardian at work, it’ll do you some good.” Niph agreed silently with a thumbs-up as she stood to get the door for her friend. “I’ll think about it, I promise. See you later.” Echo gave a long sigh before stepping out, bigging his friend farewell.

This was not the first conversation like this that she’d had. Each of her friends had made their rounds, stepped off privately to talk with and encourage her, sometimes they did it as a group and while she knew they were only looking out for her she couldn’t help but hate the constant nagging. Her head went blank, moving to lay on her bed. All she wanted was to forget the events of the Dreadnaught, which was some progress at least from constantly wishing she’d have died there in place of or with them, but either way her losses felt too great. All of the memories with Yang and their exploits as a pair, their adventures as New Lights finding a foothold in the chaotic world they’d been thrown into. Nylian and how she’d incidentally bumped into him running patrols in Old Russia and their long talks about what it was to be a Guardian and protector of all the Light touched. Slowly but steadily falling in love with him, building a Fireteam with Yang shortly after.

“Wick?” Her little Light buzzed to life and hovered over the pillow next to her. “Hey, what’s up, Niph?” She sobbed into her pillow and covered herself with the thick blanket. “Switch me from Void to Solar?” “Not this again…” “Please, Wick.” The Ghost disappeared as Niph began to feel her Light change, Solar energy radiating within her and filling the swallowing cold emptiness of the Void. She watched through thick tears as the warm fire danced between her outstretched fingertips, reminding her of the comforting warm power of her former lover. She missed the feeling of his touch, his closeness, and how his Solar power warmed her cold and numbing Void Light. He would bring new life to her body at every touch and caress, but her own singular power was not enough to fill the empty spaces in her now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading my work. I love writing and I adore gaming, so, naturally, this story wrote itself 😋  
> If you had an idea and wanted to commission my work, or just really enjoyed or despised it, feel free to email me with your comments at [katiyannawrites@gmail.com](mailto:katiyannawrites@gmail.com)  
> If you want to help me to continue writing these stories, please consider donating a coffee to me to ensure I can continue to write and publish free content online on [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/katiyanna)  
> 


End file.
